Yelling
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Fighting turned into confessing.  not good at summaries  BTW, it's Seddie.


**Yelling**

**by: Purple Madness **

**Summary: Fighting turned to confessing. (not good at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly. Yeah, right. (note the sarcasm)**

**A/n: Hey everyone. It's me again. Purple Madness. Sorry if I'm not updating on my other story: Complicated Love. I'm really stuck. While I was writing the next chapter for that, this story just popped out of my head. And I think it's not that good. If you don't like it, I can't blame you. By the way, I made it look like a script/play write. I don't know why. **

**Anyway, here's a one-shot for you!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sam: Ugh. I hate this Celebrities!

Freddie: I think they're hot.

Sam: SHUT UP, YOU LOSER! NOBOSY ASKED YOU! **(harsh?)**

Freddie: No one should ask me to express my opinion. And I'M NOT A LOSER!

Sam: YES YOU ARE!

Freddie: Fine, I'm a loser. THE COOLEST LOSER YOU'VE EVER MET! (smirked)

Gibby: (knuckle touched Freddie)

Sam: YOU'RE SO UNCOOL! AND THAT THING YOU SAID IS VERY UNCOOL! YOU'RE THE **UN**COOLEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!

Freddie: If you say so. You do know that 'cold' is the other term for 'cool'. So I should be the opposite. THAT MEANS I'M HOT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! (waving his hands through the air) TAKE THAT! (points at Sam)

Gibby: Nice one dude! (knuckle touched Freddie again, while Sam rolled her eyes)

Sam: NUB! **(meaning, she agrees that he's hot?)**

Freddie: A hot nub! **(admitting that he's a nub?)**

Sam: Eww, gross, don't say that.

Freddie: Yeah. I felt uncomfortable when I said that.

Carly: (whispers to Gibby) Are they really fighting or what?

Gibby: (whispered back to Carly) I really don't know. I just think that they're flirting and yelling at the same time.

Carly: Shh... Let's just be quiet.

Gibby: aren't you gonna stop them?

Carly: Not this time. I think there's going to be a big surprise after this. Besides, I'm sick and tired of stopping them if they're only going to do it again.

Freddie: WHY DO YOU KEEP ON INSULTING ME?

Sam: Because that's what I do! And I LOVE doing it! I REALLY LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET ANGRY!

Freddie: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Sam: AND WHY DO YOU HATE IT WHEN I'M MAKING FUN OF YOU? I'VE BEEN DOING THAT TO YOU SINCE THE FIRST DAY WE MET! AND THAT WAS LIKE, 10 YEARS AGO! YOU PROBABLY GET USED TO THAT!

Freddie: YES! I'M REALLY USED TO IT! AND THAT'S WHY I'M LIKING IT MORE AND MORE!

Sam: What are you talking about? (confused)

Freddie: CAN'T YOU SEE? (getting annoyed) I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I LIKE YOU!

Sam: WELL, THEN MAYBE I LIKE YOU TOO!

Freddie: FINE!

Sam: FINE!

Freddie: FINE!

Gibby: FINALLY!

Carly: Shh...

Gibby: (shut up/ silenced)

Sam: WELL, I GUESS WE'RE BOYFRIND AND GIRLFRIEND?

Freddie: ONE CONDITION!

Sam: WHAT?

Freddie: I WOULD BE THE BOY FRIEND!

Sam: FINE! (phone buzzed) WHAT? (yelled at the phone) O sorry. (told to the person in the other line) I have to get this. (told Freddie)

Freddie: Yeah, sure, take your time.

Sam: (listened to the phone for a while then hung-up, the groaned loudly)

Freddie: What?

Sam: UGH! MY MOM'S IN THE HOSPITAL!

Carly: (gasps) Oh my gosh! What happened? (said in her most worried voice)

Sam: (groaned loudly again) UGH! SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS, WHEN SHE'S TWO STEPS TO GO!

Carly: That's so sad. Is she okay?

Sam: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S JUST CLUMSINESS AND CARELESSNESS! PROBABLY CAUSE SHE WAS TOO DRUNK!

Gibby: Aren't you going to see her?

Sam: Maybe later... I'm not in the mood...(looking to Freddie)

Carly: SAM!

Sam: (rolled her eyes) Okay, okay. Fine!

Carly: GO! (pushed Sam to the door, Sam went out of the door and slammed it.)

Sam: (went inside the room, walked towards Freddie and kissed him)

Carly: SAM! DON'T MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF ME! AND, NOW, GO SEE YOUR MOTHER!

Sam: (broke away from Freddie, groan loudly, more like a scream[the one Lewbert mostly do], and stormed out off the door again, and slammed it)

After few seconds...

Sam: (poked her head on the door) FREDDIE!

Freddie: WHAT?

Sam: Call me.

Freddie: Yeah, sure.

Sam: (slammed the door again.)

Gibby: What just happened?

Carly: (Shrugged)

After few seconds later, the door fell apart. Probably because of the slamming. Well, no one cared.

* * *

**A/n: That's all. Feel free to review. Forgive me if it sucked. Tell me if you hate it or like it, you know, by reviewing. Thanks for reading anyway.**

**I really can't think of a fight that started all this chiz. So i have no idea what I wrote on the first 2 lines.**

**Love lots,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: Don't forget keep your candies you got from trick or treating (if you went trick or treating). Cause if you don't, I'm gonna take it all and eat it for myself. JK!**


End file.
